With the development of Internet technology, on-demand services, such as online taxi hailing services and delivery services, play a significant role in people's daily life. For example, on-demand transportation service for a transportation may heavily be used by a user (e.g., a passenger). Through an online on-demand service platform, the user may request an on-demand service in the form of an on-demand service through an application installed in a user equipment, such as a smartphone terminal.